


Jealous Billy

by gangster_love7



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angry Billy Hargrove, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jealous, Jealous Billy Hargrove, Jealousy, Love, Stranger Things 2, almost a fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-04-21 15:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gangster_love7/pseuds/gangster_love7
Summary: Billy gets jealous and possesiv about you when another guy takes on you.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Reader, Billy Hargrove/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Jealous Billy

With a red solo cup in your hand, you can easily move your hips to the music while wearing your little red dress. Billy's hand sneaks up your waist and you lean toward his body that radiates heat. A warm kiss is planted on your cheek.  
"I'll go and get another drink. Do you want something?" he asks with his arm still around your waist. You shake your head so that a loop falls down in front of you from your set hair. He kisses you one last time on the temple before he pulls away from you and you reluctantly let him go. You continue to roll your hips to the rhythm of the music even though you do not recognize the song.   
But you don't care. You take a sip from the cup when an arm is placed around your waist from behind, the hand slides softly down to your hip. And now you realize that it's not Billy, he's not so soft in his movements with you because he's tough and domineering. You quickly remove the mysterious hand and turn around. The first thing you see is the letterman jacket that all football players wear but you do not recognize the guy to whom the jacket belongs. The guy is blonde and tall with a smile that annoys you. But he does not seem to understand the wink and lets his hand sneak up over your waist from your hip to just below your chest which is half exposed thanks to the dress's neckline.

  
"Is there anything you want?" you ask firmly. He again smiles down at you or rather down at your breasts.  
  
"I want you," he said with the same fucking self-assured smile, but you can't say he has a lack of self-confidence "so what do you say? There are plenty of empty rooms upstairs."   
You are sick to your stomach by his words and his arm that he so firmly still has around your waist. But before you can say or do anything, he pushes you against his body. You scream and hit his chest with your little hands but he acts like your little blows are like mosquitoes.  
"LeT mE gO!" you scream one last time even though your voice is barely heard over the music.  
"Does anyone want to explain what's going on here?" asks a voice you so well recognize. Your 'admirer' turns around and you push him hard against his chest so he lets go of you. You take your rightful place by Billy's side before he can get hold of you again. You feel Billy's firm hand against your hip.  
"You might want to tell me what happens to_ Victor_?" he says with the look of the guy apparently named Viktor. Victor looks at you from Billy as if he can't understand it. And you almost understand his confusion it was a bit incomprehensible how a bad guy like Billy Hargrove with a reputation for being a fuck boy was with the good student. But you're pretty, so it's not like it's impossible for you to be a couple.   
"Sorry, Billy. I thought you two, you and she, were just a rumor," he said with a look that was both sceptical and scared.   
"You might have to believe in the rumors sometimes" Billy defended your relationship and in another situation had brought tears to your eyes, but there was no opportunity to shed tears right now. People had gathered around us, everyone was hoping and waiting for a fight. "Sometimes rumors are better if they remain rumors," Victor said daringly. His words make Billy take a step forward towards him and everyone around you holds their breath.   
"Billy we're going now" you say cautiously so as not to make him more upset.   
"Not now" is all he says to you before taking another step. You already know what will happen. But it can't happen. You don't want him to get hurt even though you should be more worried about Victor,h no wait you don't care about him because you only care about your Billy. 

But you don't want to take any risks so you go ahead and grab hold of Billy's leather jacket so he looks down at you. he looks into your y / e / c eyes and understands that you are serious.  
"We're leaving now!" And he slowly follows you as you pull his hand out with him. But he won't let Victor look until you've left the room. Once you are out in the fresh night air, he pulls away from your grip on his hand.  
"Why did you stop me? I should have knocked out his teeth because he touched you!" he growls at you. others had been scared of him by this time and ran into the night. But you know he would never hurt you. For he loves you even though he has not yet acknowledged it to you.   
"You didn't have to do that to me because all I want is you," you said, pulling him toward you, embracing him. You press your face against his chest and his hands are against your back. "And if I want to hurt him then you can be scary in the background while I give him what he deserves."   
You feel how he laughs before whispering, "_That's my girl."_   
That's _me_, you think. You take a firm hold of his collar and pull him down to your lips and press yours against his. He is soft and_ yours, only yours_. You know people are standing in the windows watching you expect them to fight, but you don't because you're on the same team. You give them your finger over Billy's shoulder. And he follows your lead and gives them his middle finger.   
  
_You really are a couple made in heaven._


End file.
